The Shadow Dragon Slayer and The White Dragon Slayer
by TheTwinDr4gonSlayers
Summary: A story about Sting and Rogue's past and eventually, an alternate ending of the GMG arc. AU. /bad at summaries/ (Mostly Rogue's POV)
1. Chapter 1: We will be the strongest!

**My first Fan-fiction, so I apologise in advance if I made a mistake :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner.**

Rogue clutched to his father's large legs and hid behind it. His father chuckled at his son's shyness. Rogue Cheney, 5 years old, a shy but rather cold child and Skiadrum, his foster father, who is a large dark coloured dragon, were standing in front of a large tree hollow besides a cave that belonged to Skiadrum's familiar. He mentioned to Rogue that there his friend also has a human son who appears to be a few days older then Rogue, but he's still around his age, Rogue hadn't told his father, but he met him already. Although Rogue rarely interacts with other humans, he is very friendly towards animals.

The only time he interacted with human was when 3 larger kids went into the woods and started bullying Rogue for unknown reasons. Rogue managed to defend himself, but he was outnumbered. After a few moments, a slightly taller blonde kid came to his rescue and defeated those kids with a unique magic Rogue has never seen or heard of. Rogue felt embarrassed that he had to be rescued, he muttered a thank you and took off leaving the blonde kid chuckling.

Back to the current topic. "We are here." Skiadrum said, his voice invited a large, furry, white dragon, known as Weisslogia stood, besides him was the familiar blonde smiling at him with his signature smile outside. The blonde kid, known as Sting Eucliffe, approached the younger boy with a smile.

"We never actually had the chance to introduce ourselves, right?" He asked with a small grin, Rogue only nodded in reply and tried to hide behind his father's leg. Sting put his hand in front of Rogue. "The name's Sting Eucliffe! Nice to meet you!".

Rogue looked at Skiadrum, he nodded and Rogue returned his gaze to Sting and awkwardly shaker his hand. "R-Rogue Cheney…" he replied shyly. Skiadrum and Weisslogia smiled at the sight. While the two dragons had a conversation outside the cave, Sting dragged Rogue deep in the forest to play with him. Rogue hadn't said a word during the journey.

"Geez, you sure are a quiet one aren't you?" Sting laughed at Rogue. Rogue hid his face behind his scarf, blushing. Sting chuckled. "Aw, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Come on, let's just head to the lake. Dad and I always hang around by the lake." Sting said grabbing Rogue's hand and pulling him. Rogue secretly smiled at him behind his scarf, unknown to him, Sting sensed it and smiled back.

They reached the lake, the view was breathtaking, according to Rogue. Rogue stared in awe at the sight, Sting chuckled. "It's beautiful isn't it? Dad said this is where he found me, by the lake. I'm not that sad about being abandoned by my parents, because I totally got a great dad right now." Sting explained proudly. Rogue listened to Sting's stories while he himself began to envy him in a way. First, he was taller than Rogue, surely, if he was as tall as him, those bullies would think twice. Secondly, he knows magic, he guessed that Weisslogia probably taught him magic. Oh how much he wishes that Skiadrum would teach him magic, maybe he won't get bullied at all.

Sting continued boasting until he realised Rogue was no longer paying attention and instead, he was having the time of his life, just by looking at the wonderful view. Sting stopped talking and smiled while looking at the view. "Say Rogue, do you have a dream?" Sting asked him, Rogue turned his attention to him. Sting continued talking, "I have one, that is to be the strongest mage in Fiore. I will be part of a famous and strong guild like Fairy Tail, I heard that there are really strong mages there. How about your dream, Rogue?" Sting asked.

That's right. What is his dream? Rogue never actually thought about it. 'I…I don't know yet, Sting…maybe for now…I wish father would teach me strong magic like yours." Rogue replied.

"Then why don't you ask him to?" Sting asked again.

"Because Father said I have to wait until I'm older so I can properly control the magic. I'm not sure." Rogue replied. Sting nodded as they both turned their attentions back to the lake. After a few minutes, Sting suddenly had a bright idea and he turned to Rogue, grinning.

"Rogue, I have an idea! why don't you come along with me and help me fulfil my dream? I know it sounds selfish, but to make it fair, WE both will definitely be the strongest mages if we work together. What do you say?" Sting asked energetically. Rogue blinked several times, is he actually serious? why would he need someone like him to fulfil his dream? he could've asked someone stronger. But Rogue himself couldn't agree more with the offer. He smiled in return.

"You promise?"

"Yeah! We'll always have each other's back! But first, maybe you should learn magic from Skiadrum. We'll start our journey when we both get stronger!"

"Yeah…" Rogue looked at the distance. "We will be…the strongest."

**I will publish chapter 2 as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow. So, was it good? or was it so so? anyways, it would be nice if you'd drop a review or so? :D Thanks for reading! **

**Note: Rogue seems OOC at first, but I promise he will be in character in the future chapters**


	2. Chapter 2: Please be careful

**AN: I decided to publish chapter 2 as soon as I finished it, and well...that took faster than expected ^^" and thank you so much for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner.**

After a few hours of Sting boasting his powers to Rogue, Skiadrum called him telling that it is time to go home. He said a goodbye to Sting and Weisslogia and followed Skiadrum back to their cave. Rogue decided that today will be the day he would ask Skiadrum again about teaching him magic. But today, Skiadrum will have to agree.

"Rogue, for the last time you'll have to wait a little longer." Skiadrum said calmly to the young Raven. Rogue would usually just agree with his father, but not today.

"But father, I promised Sting that I would help him be the strongest mage. And he said he would help me too and-"

"Rogue, I am sorry but you'll have to wait."

Rogue didn't want to just back down, but also didn't want to fight with his father. He sighed and just agreed with his father's reply. He saw Skiadrum sighed in relief, but Rogue didn't know why. Rogue pouted a little and walk calmly to his 'room'. He stopped for a moment and opened his mouth to say something, but he decided to keep it to himself. Skiadrum frowned slightly. He actually hated the idea of not teaching Rogue magic, it made him feel like a horrible father. But he remembered the conversation he had with Weisslogia not so long ago. Weisslogia had told him not to teach Rogue any magic yet, leaving Skiadrum confused. He explained that Rogue himself is already stained with darkness deep within, Skiadrum's Shadow Dragon slayer magic would make it worse. If he taught Rogue magic, soon Rogue will have his heart consumed by the shadows and might turn against them. If Rogue were to be less gloomy, he might reconsider about teaching him magic. But he trusts his son that he will change in the matter of time, but maybe the sooner the better. He had to teach magic to Rogue as soon as possible. There was a reason behind it too.

He never told Rogue, but Skiadrum was slowly dying. He got infected with an illness, the source was unknown. It was a rare illness, and Skiadrum is unlucky to get infected. He would soon die, maybe before he could see Rogue become a responsible teenager. Rogue…it would most likely to pain him a lot to see his father die. Rogue was spoiled too much by Skiadrum, his son would be devastated to learn that his father will die So maybe to apologise to him in advance…he would do the opposite of the wise Weisslogia's words and teach him magic. But maybe he should wait for a while.

A few weeks had passed, and Rogue seems to be much happier, despite his father refusing to teach him magic. It took a few days for him to realise that Sting was the one making him happier. Rogue often visited Sting and Weisslogia ever since the day they met. Rogue always comes home telling his father about Sting and his amazing White Dragon slayer magic, Skiadrum felt like it was time for him to teach Rogue magic.

Yes, he will teach Rogue magic today. He waited for his son to return home, which he expected he will be home around noon. He stared into the sky, he felt something wasn't right. He guessed that it's around 13.30 right now and Rogue should've been home half an hour ago. He decided to fly to Weisslogia's place, maybe Rogue fell asleep and lost track of time. He reached the white dragon's place in a few minutes, he saw Weisslogia half asleep in front of the cave. "Weisslogia, I apologise for disturbing your 'sleep'. But I was wondering why my son isn't home yet?".

Weisslogia opened his eyes and yawned a little. "Sting and Rogue went into the woods an hour ago and they hadn't returned yet. I was planning to look for them after my nap. But it seems I have overslept…" he answered. The answer did not get rid of Skiadrum's worry.

"Where are they doing in the forest?" Skiadrum asked again.

"I heard Sting mentioning about an 'evil monster' saying he's going to beat it. I thought he was only joking and then they took off." Weisslogia answered calmly in his deep and fearful tone.

"Weisslogia, we must find them. I am worried about Rogue. He doesn't know how to use magic. He could be in danger." Skiadrum said with a worried expression. Weisslogia chuckled a little.

"There is not much to worry about. Sting is with him." Weisslogia reassured. "Skiadrum, you worry too much about Rogue. He will be just fine, besides, Sting is powerful enough to protect Rogue and himself." Weisslogia continued. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Sting!" Rogue cried as Sting got hit with another blow. Sting was almost at his limit, the enemy was surely strong. The large creature, most likely a forest troll, smirked at Sting and tries to hit him again. Sting managed to dodge it and land an attack.

"Roar of the White Dragon!" the attack sounded powerful, but Sting was running out of energy and the attack didn't do much damage. The monster only laughed it off and kicked Sting to a tree.

"Sting! are you okay?" Rogue shouted while approaching him. The forest troll spotted Rogue and picked him up, Rogue tries to squirm off his grip. "H-Hey! let me…go…" Rogue started to tremble when he was face to face with the large forest troll. Sting tried to wake up and successfully stood up.

"Put Rogue down this instant! Roar of the-" Sting was kicked to the tree again. Rogue was in a verge of tears, he's faced bullies and some wild animals, but this isn't like any of it. He was dealing with a troll or monster…or whatever this hideous thing is. Rogue turned to the unconscious Sting, he prayed that Sting would regain power soon to help him. His prayers were answered, Sting rose up and began attacking again. "I said, Put. Him. Down. Roar of the White Dragon!" a white blast was shot out and it seemed stronger than before, it hit the giant monster, he flinched in reaction. He continued with a powerful punch and managed to tire the enemy, he still refused to put Rogue down though.

"Tsk, pesky brat." The forest troll gave Sting another kick, stronger than before, he seems to be using some sort of magic to make it more powerful. It was too much for Sting to handle, he fainted before he knew it. He turned back to Rogue, "Heh, now it's your turn. This'll teach a lesson not to mess with me!". He sharpened his claws, ready to hurt Rogue. Rogue was terrified, he was afraid, but he was worried too. He turned to Sting who was laying on the ground, he was …bleeding…

blood…. 

death… 

darkness… 

shadow…

Shadow. Shadow…why did the word ring a bell? That's right…Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, the magic he wanted Skiadrum to teach him. It suddenly happened just like that, he was fading into darkness, he didn't know what to do anymore, he let the shadows consume him. Rogue smirked a little and looked at the troll.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon." he let out a shadowy blast, powerful enough to take the troll down. Rogue was not Rogue though, he was covered in shadows and his dark eyes somehow became blood red, unlike the usual and dark aura was surrounding him, he was possessed. Rogue kicked the troll one more time, the troll let go of him, Rogue became shadow form and kept striking on the troll with no mercy and finally, he created a blade from the shadows and stabbed the troll, he pulled it out and consumed the troll with shadows, he was never to be seen again. Rogue stood on the ground, grinning evilly before a shadow suddenly left him and he was back to normal.

Rogue shook his head and looked around, what just happened? where's the enemy? all he remembered was he was terrified and he was trembling before the enemy, and then he remembered some whispers and the next thing he knew was he was lost in the darkness, something overtook him. He rubbed his head, what a headache, he thought. Before that, he remembered seeing Sting…that's right! he has to help Sting! Rogue quickly ran to Sting's side. "Sting! are you okay? please be okay…" Rogue said while shaking Sting, hoping he would wake up. Sting groaned a little and woke up. He saw Rogue, who was close to crying.

"H-Hey, Rogue, don't cry, I'm fine. " Sting smiled, he looked around for a minute. "Where's the monster?" he asked looking at Rogue. Rogue thought Sting wouldn't believe him if he told him what happened. So he told the older dragon slayer that the troll ran away for no reason. Sting laughed and mocked the troll with childish nicknames. Sting's smile faded and turned into a comical scared expression. "Dad's going to kill me for putting you in danger…I guess I have to brace myself…" Sting laughed nervously.

Rogue chuckled, "Father would not be pleased with me either…" he laughed a little, Sting muffled his laughter. They both laughed quietly for a while and started walking back to Weisslogia's place. Rogue was supporting Sting so he could stand properly, more so. They reached there only to find two angry dragons glaring at them. Sting was a mess, his hair was sticking everywhere, his cheek was bleeding, he earned a scar on his head, he was dirty all over. Rogue had a few bruises and his arm was bleeding.

"Sting Eucliffe! explain what have you done. More importantly, why is Skiadrum's son hurt?" Weisslogia said loudly, maybe the people in town could hear him. Sting sweat dropped.

"Well, I, Sting Eucliffe, thought I could beat that scary old troll in the woods. And boy was I wrong. As for Rogue, I fainted during the fight and the troll must've hurt Rogue at that time. I'm willing to take any punishment." Sting said and took a deep breath. Weisslogia wasn't pleased with Sting.

"Sting, you are not allowed to use your magic for a week. And for failing to protect Skiadrum's son-"

"No wait, Mr. Weisslogia. It's okay, I managed to defend myself. Please don't be mad at Sting." Rogue suddenly said. Weisslogia turned to Rogue, he suddenly felt intimidated and hid behind Skiadrum's legs. Weisslogia gave a soft smile at the small kid.

"Alright, then. But he will still receive punishment for doing something reckless and stupid." Weisslogia eyed Sting, while he grinned mischievously in return and sweat dropped comically. Weisslogia rolled his eyes and afterwards, Skiadrum and Rogue said their farewells to Weisslogia and Sting. Sting whispered something to Rogue's ear that made him giggle, they left afterwards.

On the way back home, Rogue tapped Skiadrum which he turned to Rogue in response. "Um, Father, there is something you should know…". Rogue looked at the ground while keeping up with Skiadrum.

"What is the matter?" Skiadrum asked.

"When fighting the troll…when Sting fainted…I figured out how to use Shadow Dragonslayer magic, but…there was something not normal about it." Rogue explained to his father. Skiadrum stopped walking. The time has come for him to teach Rogue how to use it properly. Rogue wasn't as old or as strong as Sting yet, but he seems ready.

"Rogue. It is time for me to teach you about Shadow Dragonslayer magic. We shall start this afternoon." Skiadrum replied, although it was weird for Rogue to learn magic on his own, it took Sting months to almost master at least 2 moves. Meanwhile, from how he heard from Rogue, he seemed to master a move quickly. Rogue smiled at his father's reply and nodded. "But I must remind you one thing, it's about the Shadow Dragonslayer Magic. Please be careful. That is all I have to say.".

"Please be careful…?" Rogue questioned himself mentally.

**AN: I added some headcanons I thought of about Rogue, Skiadrum and the darkness consuming Rogue, blablabla. I'm bad at making fight scenes, so I try to wrap it up fast. Keep an eye out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Farewell

**Thank you for the reviews ^^ as for the age gap, the reason I made it like that is for a future ongoing gag...I shouldn't say too much though. Another thing, there will be time skips, so yeah. Also another thing, the first and second chapter takes place a few months before July 7th 777 just in case you were wondering.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner!**

* * *

A few months passed and Rogue mastered 3 moves very quickly, he seems to learn faster than Sting. Most of the times, Rogue would spar with Sting, although Rogue learned more moves, Sting never lost to him, which Rogue gracefully accepted his defeat every time. Rogue became too busy training himself and did not notice that Skiadrum was growing weaker. The way he flies, talks and moves were different. It may or may not be because he was ill. He was close to his death, he knew, Rogue doesn't. It pains Skiadrum to imagine his son's reaction to his death.

Rogue panted hard and tried to keep his balance, Sting grinned, even though he was close to his limit. They both were sparring again in a wonderful afternoon. Sting has the advantage to beat Rogue, but the raven wouldn't give up that easily. He just has to win against Sting at least once. Rogue always reported to his father wether he lost or won, Skiadrum wasn't disappointed even though he lost every time. He compliments him and tells him to train harder, maybe he can defeat Sting.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

"Roar of the White Dragon!"

Their attacks collided, but a miracle happened and Rogue's attack dominated Sting's. It made Sting get thrown off and he hit a nearby tree. Sting panted for a moment and tries to stand up but fails and collapses. Rogue had defeated Sting. At last. Rogue smiled at his victory and approached Sting to help him up. Rogue gave Sting a hand which he grabbed and pulled him down making Rogue fall next to him, it made a rather loud 'thud' noise. Sting laughed for a while, Rogue laughed quietly too.

"Damn Rogue, never thought you'd actually beat me." Sting laughed as he stared at the sky, he turned to Rogue who was also staring at the sky.

"Yeah, that was really unexpected, usually, your attack dominates mine, but just now…I won." Rogue announced his victory again. Sting smiled at him and stared at the sky again, it was a really beautiful afternoon, he thinks, today would be the best day ever…July 7th 777…what a perfect number. Sting stood up first and helped Rogue up.

"Well, congratulations for winning for the first time, Rogue. Skiadrum would be really proud of you. Well, we should head home today, we'll spar again tomorrow. But I'm gonna to win!" Sting grinned cheekily at Rogue.

Rogue smirked a bit. "We'll see about that, _Eucliffe_.".

Sting smirked too. "Don't get too cocky just because you won one time, but I'll be looking forward to it, _Cheney_.". They laughed a little and high-fived each other. They parted ways, Sting went east, while Rogue went west. Rogue walked slowly back to his and Skiadrum's place. He arrived sooner than expected and he saw Skiadrum laying on the ground weakly. He didn't look healthy. Rogue's smile that he wore for a while faded and ran to his father.

"Fa…Dad? are you okay?" Rogue asked as he approached the weak dragon. Skiadrum looked at him with his dark eyes and tried to say something Rogue couldn't make up. He came closer to Skiadrum to hear him correctly. He looked at Skiadrum with a worried expression, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. He then heard Skiadrum's words which Stung him.

"Rogue…kill me."

Sting ran home energetically, he couldn't wait to tell his father that Rogue managed to beat him. The thought of him losing made him happier than the thought of him winning. The smile on Rogue's face was rare, it was a miracle to see him smile like that. Sting spotted Weisslogia staring to the distance. Sting smiled and approached him, before he could say anything, Weisslogia spoke first. "Sting, did you master all the moves I taught you?" Weisslogia said turning to his son.

"Of course I did, dad! and guess what? Rogue managed to defeat me today!" Sting announced excitedly. Weisslogia gave a soft smile.

"I am happy for Rogue. But Sting, about the latest move I taught you…" Weisslogia trailed off.

"You mean that annoying move that took a while for me to learn? What about it?" Sting asked.

"Use the move to kill me. Prove that you are a true dragon slayer." Sting was left shocked and dumbfounded.

"Wh…WHAT!?"

"You heard me, please assist me." Skiadrum said in a weak voice. He looked at his son who was in a verge of crying. "Please, you wouldn't want to see me suffer any longer." he whispered.

Rogue shook his head, "B-But…I can't kill you!" Rogue protested, it was rare for him to shout at his own father, he almost never shouted at him unless they were in a distance or if Skiadrum couldn't hear him. Rogue was trembling, he thought today would be the best day ever, but things seems to turn around. "I…can't…do it…dad, please don't do this to me…" Rogue said again, tears were falling from his eyes now. He collapsed and landed on his knees. Why would his father do this to him?

Skiadrum hates to see his son cry, but he wouldn't like to see him cry because of his natural death. The illness was getting worse every minute, Skiadrum became impatient. "Rogue, hurry and kill me!" Skiadrum growled impatiently, Rogue cringed and clenched his fists while looking down, tears were falling from his eyes already, his tears reached to his shoes and streamed to the ground where it faded. Rogue clenched his fists harder and looked up with a straight face, more gloomy like.

"Understood."

Sting was trying to think straight. Alright, first he was sparing with Rogue on a nice day, Rogue somehow managed to defeat him for the first time, he went home to tell the news, but instead, he was told to kill his beloved father with a really dangerous move. Killing his father would mean two things: One, he becomes a murderer, Two, he becomes a true dragon slayer, literally.

His eyes became wide open after hearing what his father told him to do.

"No…dad, please-"

"Sting, you dare defy me!?" Weisslogia roared. Sting took a step back, he was quite shocked with his father's reaction. Sting frowned a little and let a few tears fall. He looked at his tan palms and clenched his fists while more tears fell.

"Fine…I will do it…"

Rogue was about to make the final attack that will kill Skiadrum. He hesitated for a moment and stopped his attack He looked at the suffering dragon who was bleeding a lot. He closed his eyes shut and let a tear fall first.

"Farewell…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Some headcanons I added in this chapter:**

**-The dragons disappeared in the same date, but different times, so yeah.**

**-In one of the chapter covers, it was mentioned that Rogue disliked afternoons, so I thought, maybe it's because it was the time of the day when Rogue killed Skiadrum**

**Notes:**

**-I know that how Sting killed Weisslogia was already in the anime/manga, I know this one was somehow different.**

**-I know this one is really short =3=**

**-(Spoiler) Another certain dragon slayer will appear in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Show me your skills

**Did I post this a little too late? ;A; **

**The chapters I published were catching up to the chapters I made, so maybe I thought about putting it on hold for a few days, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner.**

* * *

Sting ran as fast as he could. Away from the dragon corpse. He wanted to forget what he did. He didn't want to turn back. He wanted to escape his home. No…it wasn't home anymore. He has one destination for now, Rogue's place. Weisslogia mentioned something that made him worry seconds before his death. Weisslogia mentioned something about Rogue doing the same thing as Sting at the moment. Sting has to find Rogue, now.

He reached Rogue and Skiadrum's place only to find Rogue crying next to Skiadrum. Sting quickly ran to him.

"Sting, I…"

"Rogue, I killed my dad too…" Sting cut him off. Rogue looked at him for a while and wiped his tears. Rogue stood up from his spot.

"I promised Skiadrum one thing before he took his last breath." Rogue said turning to Sting and made eye contact. Rogue had a serious look on his face so it must be something very important. He knew Rogue for nearly 7 months and he has never seen Rogue making that kind of expression.

"And what is that you promised, Rogue?" Sting asked back.

"I promised…I promised that I would change." Rogue replied back, tears were visible but unlike earlier. "I have been that shy and quiet person who always needs to be protected, but not anymore. I will be stronger than you, Sting. The next time we meet, you will never win another battle against me." Rogue said as he turned away, his cape being blown by the wind. Sting was struck with shock, it hasn't even been a year and Rogue forgot about his promise.

"H-Hey, Rogue! don't just go and say those things. What about our promise!?" Sting shouted as Rogue began to walk away from him. This is not the Rogue I know, Sting thought, It worried Sting on what this whole incident made him do.

"That…" Rogue turned around, tears were falling from his face, he had an angry expression as he clenched his fists. His eyes, his scornful eyes, made direct contact with the confused other. "…is nothing more than a child's fake promise.". Those words stung him more than millions of spears being stabbed into him. Sting would never thought he would be betrayed by his own friend, his best friend, his first friend, his only friend. Sting stood there shocked, his eyes widened, he looked down and closed his eyes shut and looked up with a dull expression.

He had to face reality. "Rogue, you are so much better than this. I'm happy that you got rid of your shyness, but breaking a promise is…I don't even know how to explain it. The next time we meet, like always, I WILL BE THE ONE to defeat you." Sting said as he went to a different direction, not wanting to see Rogue ever again. "And Rogue…don't expect me to be there for you ever again." Sting muttered with hate. It was loud enough for a dragon slayer like Rogue to hear.

Rogue didn't know how to respond to that, it stung him, he just continued walking away from Sting. He looked back, wondering if Sting regrets what he said. No, he was wrong. Sting kept walking to the opposite direction. Rogue felt empty inside but kept on walking, parting ways with Sting.

* * *

4 years passed since the death of their dragons and since Rogue broke the promise. Rogue was now 9 years old, he became stronger ever since, defeating anyone who tries to bully him.

At some point of his life, he stumbled upon a man battling some members from another guild when he was wandering around town. People were gathering around and cheering for him, making Rogue curious. The people in front of him were too tall, he used his shadow dragon slayer magic and made it to the front. There, he saw a man with long and messy dark hair and red eyes, beating another man with his strange magic. He tapped to the small man next to him and asked who he is.

"You don't know him?" The man seemed nice, unlike the ones he stumbled across that time. "He is Gajeel of Phantom Lord. He's famous for his Iron Dragon Slayer magic. So far, none had defeated him. You should never mess with him, kid." The man said as he turned his attention back to the other dragon slayer. Rogue continued to watch him battle, his strong moves quickly knocked out the opponents, for some reason Rogue felt something about him.

Excited?

Motivated?

No, it was fear.

Yes, fear. The feeling that dominated him during his childhood. The feeling he successfully overcame after he killed his own father. Why was he afraid of him? Rogue asked himself a few times as he looked at his shoes. The crowd had fled due to Gajeel's wild attacks and Gajeel's challengers too. Rogue didn't follow the crowd as he stood there, still looking down. The challengers were regaining consciousness as Gajeel noticed Rogue. Gajeel approached him.

"Oi kid, it isn't safe here. Go back to your parents or something." Gajeel said as he prepares himself for the attacking challengers.

Rogue looked up. "I don't have any.".

Gajeel looked at him curiously. "Then..go find your friends."

"I don't have any friends."

"Then go find some."

"I can't, everyone is afraid of me."

"Ha?"

Gajeel ignored the enemies for a while and had his attention on Rogue, something about him interested him.

"My magic."

"Your magic?"

"They are afraid of it."

"What magic do you have?"

"…" was all Rogue could respond. Nobody believed he was taught by a dragon and nobody believed that he killed a dragon which happened to be his own father. Maybe he'd understand, wait, what was he thinking of course he won't. "Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic." Goddamnit, Rogue.

Gajeel looked at him for a while. Damnit, he shouldn't have said that. Rogue cursed mentally as Gajeel was about to respond. "So, there are more dragon slayers…" he muttered, enough for Rogue to hear.

"You…believe me?" Rogue asked.

Gajeel smirked, "Geehee, I myself happen to be a dragon slayer.". Rogue widened his eyes, another dragon slayer other than him and Sting? "I also happen to know more dragon slayers…like that brat from Fairy Tail and that other blonde brat." Sting…he met with Gajeel…Rogue sighed at the name.

"Mister, this might be too much but…please teach me more about dragon slayer magic." Rogue asked. He was hoping for a positive reaction. He clenched his fists and bit his lower lip.

"Sure. Why not." What a reaction. Rogue did not expect that answer, nearly choking himself. "But give me your name."

"R-" No, don't spill your ridiculous name, Rogue thought. If he had to be honest, he HATED the name Skiadrum gave him. "Ryos Cheney." Dammit, not that name that Weisslogia used to accidentally call him. He kept the last name though, he thought 'Cheney' fit perfectly. But dammit, he blew it.

"Ryos…tell me more about your dragon." Gajeel asked again while beating up the challengers or enemies…whichever he'd like to call them.

"M-My dragon…his name was Skiadrum. He taught me Shadow dragon slayer magic…" Rogue trailed off as he looked at Gajeel, in fear.

"Did your dragon disappear in July 7th 777?" Gajeel asked.

"Sort of…" What would other dragon slayers think of him if he were to tell them that he killed his own father? He can't let Gajeel know, but he will know about it someday.

"I know that feeling, kid. Don't feel bad. I went through it too." Gajeel said as he landed a harsh blow to the last standing challenger. Rogue stood there in amazement, Gajeel turned to him with a smirk on his face. "But show me your skills first. Come at me."

* * *

**Gajeel makes his appearance! **

**Spoilers for the next chapter: Some random fun with Rogue and Gajeel and a certain exceed.**

**The next chapter won't be out for a while since I haven't even finished chapter 6**


	5. Chapter 5: Frosch

**AN: Like I said, I'm horrible at making fight scenes, so I try to wrap it up really fast D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner!**

* * *

"Fight you?" Rogue asked in fear. He was afraid of the Iron dragon slayer, now he's asking Rogue to fight him? No, this is too much.

"You're a dragon slayer right? you must have pretty decent skills for a kid then, geehee." Gajeel smirked as he prepared himself to charge at Rogue. "Just so you know, I don't go easy on people, not even a child. So be prepared, Ryos." Gajeel smirked. Rogue gulped as Gajeel began attacking, he managed to dodge his attacks as he prepares an attack.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon!"

Gajeel avoided the attack, "Some power you got there, Ryos." he smiled as he jumped and attacked him with a metal sword he somehow formed himself and began to dive down to attack Rogue. Rogue turns into a shadow form to avoid Gajeel's attack and strikes Gajeel from behind with his signature move. Gajeel fell on the ground but quickly got up and strikes Rogue successfully. Rogue grunted as he fell on the ground. He felt like he broke his arm, but he will force himself to at least make Gajeel tired.

Rogue got up and ran to Gajeel. He thought he should try other attacks that Skiadrum told him. "Shadow dragon's slash!". After the attack, he ran to him, drawing his katana that he has never used. He jumped, but Gajeel easily grabbed his leg and threw him to a wall. Rogue heard whispers from people watching him.

"I can't believe that kid got some nerves to fight Gajeel."

"He's definitely going to lose."

"Someone knock some sense into this kid."

Rogue ignored the crowd and tries to stand up. It's no use, he broke his leg. He limped as he got up and prepares for another attack, but he collapsed on his knees. He cursed mentally and looked up to see Gajeel in front of him. He felt his fear rising up again. He began to stutter as he talked. "L-Looks like…I-I…I'm no m-match for you, G-Gajeel-san…" Rogue stuttered. He wished he could take over Gajeel's body and beat the hell out of him for stuttering again.

"Heh, you weren't bad. I'll teach you more about Dragon slayer magic." Gajeel said he began to walk away. "I knew he was afraid of me." Gajeel smirked at his own thought, he peeked behind to see the younger dragon slayer limping to catch up to him.

* * *

Rogue trained under Gajeel for over 5 months near Phantom Lord, Gajeel kept Rogue a secret from the guild. He received little mercy during his training. The way he trains Rogue was different than how Skiadrum taught him. Skiadrum taught him with patience and gave him enough time for rest. While Gajeel taught him whenever he's not going on a mission, which he often does. He didn't care whether it was raining or was really stormy, he will spar with Rogue. Fighting with Gajeel was different than fighting with Sting.

Sting would often cheer Rogue up when he felt like giving up. He would also often joke around in the middle of the fight, but not anymore. He had betrayed Sting and he would probably never see him again. Sting would never forgive him after what he said.

"Ryos, don't loose focus!" Gajeel roared out as he landed another attack. Rogue managed to turn into shadow form to defend himself. He attacked Gajeel from behind, which Gajeel had expected. Gajeel turned around and grabbed Rogue's hair and threw him to a wall. He got back up and strikes Gajeel with a shadow claw, which managed to hit him. It was a really stormy night and Rogue couldn't focus that much. He wouldn't dare to admit that he is afraid of thunders and lightning. He would run to Skiadrum for comfort in these situations, but he couldn't do that anymore. During those 4 years he was forced to hide in tree hollows and listen to the thunder as he try to sleep. He hated those nights.

He realised that moment. He regretted everything he had done. He shouldn't have killed Skiadrum. He shouldn't have broken his promise. He shouldn't have turned his back on Sting. He shouldn't have- "Ryos, pay attention!" Gajeel said as he smacked his head. Rogue glared at him with hatred. He forgot about Gajeel. That damn old man.

Gajeel…this damn old man, who looked around 20, changed Rogue's life. He was alone and homeless, but Rogue had assisted Gajeel in many missions and got a part of Gajeel's reward. Sure, he and Gajeel have fights over stupid things, but Rogue found it amusing, even though he was still terrified of him for unknown reasons.

* * *

In a wonderful afternoon, Gajeel walked to 'Ryos' and shoved a job poster at his face. "Kid. We're doing this mission. You have 5 minutes to get ready, or I'll leave you behind." Gajeel said as he walked away, leaving Rogue sitting by a large tree. Rogue grunted and starched his arms and sat lazily again. He read the poster for a while. His eyes widened and caught up to Gajeel.

"O-Oi, Gajeel-san! what's the meaning of this!?" Rogue shouted as he showed the poster again to Gajeel, he smirked in reaction.

"It WAS the easiest job that pays a lot…plus no one from the guild wanted t do it." Gajeel laughed as he ruffled his hair. Rogue pouted a little.

"I am not going to do this mission." Rogue growled back shoving his hand away and stomped the ground.

"What makes you think you're not going to do it?" Gajeel asked back.

"Because there is no way I'm doing that!" Rogue replied and folded his arms while looking away.

Gajeel looked at him and frowned. "How about this, you get 50% of the pay this time?" Gajeel offered.

"Not interested."

"Fine, 75%."

"85%."

"Fine, fine, let's just go." Gajeel said walking away, Rogue began to follow him behind.

* * *

They soon reached their destination, which was a large mansion. Rogue followed Gajeel as he knocked the door. A lady opened the door, she seemed happy to see them. "Thank goodness, at last, a mage or two that took the job!" she mumbled and sighed in relief. She smiled at them, "So what are your names?" she asked.

"Gajeel Redfox of Phantom Lord. This kid over here, my disciple, is Ryos Cheney." Gajeel replied. The lady giggled a little.

"Ah, he's so adorable…" she mumbled while smiling. "So, are you sure you want to take the mission?" she asked once again. Gajeel and Rogue nodded in response. "Wonderful! you two boys follow me!" she said leading them inside. They followed her inside and Rogue stood in awe, he looked at all the fancy items she has. He saw a large picture with many people on it, there was the lady in a large blue and fancy dress, there was a man besides her with a black tuxedo, and lots of people besides them in fancy dresses and neat tuxedos. They were led into a large room with many carpets…and a LOT of cats…

She smiled and turned to them. "I'm going a way for a few hours and our maids are taking a day off, since you both took the mission to take care of my cats, I'll be going for now!" she said as she headed outside. Rogue and Gajeel gulped as they entered a room with over 100 cats and closed the door, they noticed a note on the door:

"Oh, I may forget about this, but I have a special cat. It's name is Frosch. It constantly talks about how it was a frog, so pay more attention to it"

"Frosch…" Rogue mumbled as he turned to the room full of cats. "Gajeel-san, I'm going to look for Frosch." he said as he started to check the cats' name tags.

"Whatever, I'm just going to try to-HEY NO SCRATCHING YOU LITTLE…OW!" Gajeel growled as some cats started to hiss at him and scratch him. Rogue ignored the man who was 'trying' to control the cats. He looked at their name tags, Ichi, Ni, San, no, these three weren't Frosch, obviously. He looked around more, Gou, Hachi, etc, this will take forever. He swore he doesn't want to see another cat after this, cats were everywhere, between his feet, on his head, hanging on his cape. He then tripped on a large cat and fell on his knee.

"Ow ow ow ow…" he quietly chanted while holding his knee while kneeling. He then spotted a lonesome green cat in a pink frog costume playing with a stuffed frog. Maybe thats Frosch. He stood up and walked up to him and kneeled besides him. He checked his name tag. "So you're Frosch huh…nice name..." he mumbled to himself.

"Fro thinks so too."

Wait.

What.

Maybe he's seen too much cats. Maybe he's loosing his mind.

"Fro thinks Frosch is a nice name."

No, it was definitely real. He would need Gajeel to slap him multiple times after this. Maybe he drifted from reality. Cats do NOT talk.

"Repeat that…?" Rogue asked.

"For thinks Frosch is a nice name too. What's your name?" Frosch asked back. Somehow, this frog…Cat found a way into Rogue's loving and soft side.

"Rogue Cheney. But when Gajeel-san is around, be sure to call me Ryos for now. Why are you alone?" Rogue asked the green cat.

"Fro doesn't have any friends, Fro thinks Fro doesn't need friends." Frosch replied.

Friends…

"But why?" Rogue asked again.

"They said Fro is weird for wearing a costume." Frosch replied, still playing with the stuffed frog. Rogue examined Frosch for a while, what an interesting creature it is. He has never seen a green talking cat before in his life. Rogue gave a warm smile.

"Hey, why don't we be friends? I don't have any friends either, so that makes us the same, right?" Rogue gently said.

Frosch's face lightened up. "Fro thinks so too! Fro thinks Rogue and Fro can be friends." Frosch replied. Rogue held out a fist, and Frosch automatically bumped his fist with his own. Rogue gave another warm smile, while Frosch had his usual grin.

"Oi, Ryos! after your done with that frog, help me get Ichi off the ceiling!" Gajeel suddenly shouted, Rogue turned around and held his laughter seeing Gajeel covered in cats and scratches. Rogue couldn't hold it and looked away while snickering. "Ryos!".

Rogue wiped his eyes and laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Gajeel-san. I'm on it!" Rogue said as he looked at Frosch for a moment and ran to the spot under Ichi. "Ichi, come down here…" He pleaded, Ichi hissed at him. Rogue's eye twitched as he frowned. He used his Shadow Dragon slayer magic and became a shadow and reached the ceiling as is shadow form head appeared and scared the cat away. The cat that was originally sticking on the ceiling with it's claws fell on Gajeel and scratched him all over.

"Ryos! what the hell!?" Gajeel shouted trying to get rid of the cat. The cats sticking on Gajeel ran away leaving him fighting with it himself.

"Sorry, Gajeel-san…" Rogue replied going back to the ground.

"Help me get this cat off!" Gajeel said grabbing the cat that got it's claws stuck on his hair.

"On it, Gajeel-san!" Rogue said as he approached Gajeel. Rogue grabbed the cat which caused it to hiss and it stuck onto Rogue instead. "H-hey! get off!" Rogue shouted trying to get it off. Gajeel pounded the cat a little, causing it to faint. "Gajeel-san, that wasn't necessary…" Rogue sighed.

"That cat was damn annoying, of course it is…" Gajeel said.

After a few hours, the lady went home and gave them both a painful hug. Rogue said his farewell to Frosch and they both left with 1.000.000 jewels. "Geehee, look at the loot we got." Gajeel smirked looking at the bag of jewels.

"Gajeel-san. Remember?" Rogue interrupted.

"Tch, fine. 850.000 jewels, as promised." Gajeel smiled at Rogue. Rogue smiled softly back as they both walked to the sunset. Rogue's smile disappeared for a while.

"Frosch…"

* * *

After another year of training with Gajeel, Rogue thought about going on a journey on his own and join Phantom Lord after he gets older. He said his farewell to Gajeel and explains his reason of leaving.

"I have to find my friend and apologise to him." Rogue said as he looked at his feet. "I will join Phantom Lord when I get stronger and older." Rogue continued, Gajeel looked at his disciple. He will miss 'Ryos', but then again, he would get 100% of his pay again. Gajeel stood looking at him with conflicted feelings, Rogue sweat dropped comically.

"Gajeel-san…" Rogue muttered, drawing Gajeel's attention.

"Oh sorry, well see ya' 'round then, kid." Gajeel snickered ruffling the shorter's hair. Rogue growled at him, Gajeel pulled his hand away. Rogue turned around and started to walk away from the guild and Gajeel. Phantom Lord's building was out of his sight after a few minutes, he sighed and sat down for a rest. Finding Sting will be hard, he thought. It's been 5 years since he last saw Sting and he has no idea where Sting is. If he were to find Sting, what's going to be his next goal?

He pondered for a moment, not noticing that it was getting cloudy, he looked up to the sky after a drop of rain water fell on him. He looked around for shelter, he was near a forest, there has got to be a tree hollow or cave somewhere. The rain got bigger every second, then he found a rather large tree hollow and he quickly took shelter.

"Darn it, now I'm soaked…" Rogue cursed. "This rain won't be stopping for a while…" he muttered again.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Wait.

What.

"FROSCH!?"

* * *

**Frosch has made an appearance! :D **

**Spoilers:**

**Sting will have his own chapter from his point of view soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: At Last

**Um, hey!...**

**I've got nothing for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"F-Frosch!?" Rogue stuttered as he sat down next to him.

He was the frog...cat he met last year during a mission in a mansion. It surprised him to finally see it again, maybe he wasn't going to be alone after all, the thought of that made him smile internally. He showed his smile physically and patted Frosch.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Fro missed Rogue, so Fro came to look for Rogue. But Fro got lost." Frosch innocently explained.

Frosch came looking for him, was all in Rogue's mind. Even though it's only been a year, it came looking for him. Unlike him and Sting…Sting, that's right. His original goal was to find him and apologise, although he doubts that Sting will forgive him for saying such reckless things. He looked at Frosch's eyes, they were filled with joy and happiness, unlike Rogue's.

"Frosch…" he mumbled. He smiled, if he had to be honest, he was touched.

"Fro will follow Rogue wherever he goes!" Frosch happily stated.

Rogue felt happy that he wasn't going to look for Sting alone, now he's got Frosch who is happily coming along with him. A loud thunder interrupted Rogue's thought. He jumped and hid his face on his knees and hands.

"Is Rogue afraid of the thunder?" Frosch asked in concern. Rogue looked at Frosch.

"A little…" Rogue replied mumbling. Frosch huddled near him, Rogue looked at him in surprise.

"Then Fro will protect Rogue from the scary thunder!" Frosch stated happily.

Rogue looked at him, there was something about this frog…cat that he somehow felt comfortable with. Rogue ruffled Frosch's head for a while and picked it up and put it on his lap while he kept them both warm with his cloak.

"Thank you, Frosch…" he mumbled before falling asleep.

Frosch fell asleep a few minutes after him. Quiet snores were heard from the small frog…cat while the rain stopped.

Rogue woke up from a terrible nightmare, he panted heavily, thankfully, he didn't wake Frosch up. Another nightmare…he has been waking up from nightmares ever since he parted with Sting, but at some nights, he didn't experience them. He picked up Frosch and slowly placed him on the floor, while he placed his head on his knees trying calm himself down. He knew how to make himself calm ever since he met Gajeel, knowing he won't comfort him like Skiadrum or Sting. He let a tear escape and mentally cursed while he wiped it away.

Rogue ended up quietly crying, which caused Frosch to wake up. It looked at Rogue curiously, "Why are you crying? did the scary thunder made Rogue cry?" Frosch asked. Rogue looked at him and quickly hugged him tightly, not too tight though.

"Frosch, I…need to find Sting…" he mumbled while stopping him self from crying.

Frosch frowned at Rogue, "Fro will help Rogue, so Rogue doesn't have to cry." Frosch said, trying to cheer him up. Rogue looked at him and smiled a little.

"I guess I won't be that lonely…since I have Frosch." He grinned a little at his thought. The rain went back on with a thunder which made both Frosch and Rogue jump. They soon fell asleep again.

* * *

The rain cleared up after a few hours, he thought it'd be nice to have a walk outside. He put on his large cloak and stood up and walked outside with the small exceed following him. After wandering for hours and watching some mages start a fight in the streets, Rogue decided to take a rest in the town of Magnolia. He still had some money he got from missions with Gajeel so he visited a cheap restaurant to fill his stomach. He saw some members of a guild called Fairy something, a pink haired young man was laughing while breathing fire, a raven haired wasn't pleased with his actions, and a lady with an armour was scolding them both, and he saw a blue flying cat laughing at them.

He totally forgot he was supposed to look for Sting. He quickly finished his meal and waited for Frosch to do so too and payed the owner and left quickly. He swallowed his own saliva and tapped on a lady.

"Excuse me, miss. Do you happen to see a blonde kid, around my age, but taller with a scar on his forehead? maybe?" he asked hesitantly.

The lady smiled at him. "Oh, you mean 'The Fabulous Sting'?".

What the hell. Rogue restrained himself from laughing.

"I suppose so."

"Oh, he sometimes goes to the town square with his cat challenging mages." she added. Rogue thanked her and headed to the town square, maybe Sting's there.

Maybe this will be the day he will finally meet Sting. Rogue quickly put on his hood and maybe he could challenge Sting a bit and see who's stronger now.

Rogue smirked as he found Sting fighting another young mage with a small brown cat.

"At last."

* * *

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? or after? I'm out of ideas...if you have any, please share your idea in the review...**


	7. Chapter 7: It Can't Be

**Chapter 7 is up! I know the chapters recently were really short, Chapter 8 will be quite long. I hope. And thanks for the review and advice :D. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner.**

* * *

"Sorry, kid, better luck next time." Sting said cockily trying to help the younger mage up, he didn't accept Sting's aid and slapped his hand away and walked away without looking at anyone's eyes.

"Get away from me." he said as he continued to walk.

"Just trying' to help…" Sting smirked. The small brown exceed walked up to Sting with a big smile.

"That was awesome, Sting-kun! That was your 7th win today!" He said as he gave the tall blonde a high five. "Maybe you're strong enough to beat 'Salamander' already!" the cat, Lector, said excitedly.

"Heh, maybe I am. But maybe I should toughen up more…" Sting said. He turned his head to the crowd watching him. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S NEXT!?" he challenged. The crowd whispered to each other, but no one made a move. Sting smiled, "Maybe that's enough for today." Sting said as he and Lector began to walk away. The crowd also began to walk away. The sun was still up, but Sting thought it'd be best to get a rest early and start training tomorrow.

"Wait."

Sting turned around. The people around quickly turned their heads to the short mage wearing a hood and cape and a small green exceed in a pink frog costume. The small exceed was poking some ants with a stick while laughing.

Sting looked at him for a while. "I guess the day's not over yet…" Sting smirked before stretching his arms. Lector had an excited look on his face, Sting could have his 8th win today. "What's your name?" Sting shouted, which interested some people around him as they began gathering in the same spot again.

"Ryos." Rogue had to use his disguise name. There was a chance Sting was still mad at him and would reject his challenge and his only chance would come to a waste. If he'd won against Sting, maybe he can talk it out and apologise to Sting. If Sting won, his identity will get revealed, and things will get ugly. His only worry is if his identity gets revealed during the battle…but Sting would recognise his magic, wouldn't he? Maybe challenging him was a bad idea, he needed to think of something. Fast.

"Hm, seems familiar, but it may be a coincidence." Sting mumbled, enough for his dragon slayer ear to hear. Dammit Rogue, of course he'd recognise that name, Weisslogia used to mistakenly call him that. But Sting didn't seem to realised it is in fact, Rogue Cheney…of course he wouldn't, if Rogue had to be honest, Sting isn't really smart. "Hm, okay then. You're not going to show your face?".

"Nope." Ah, if only he knew.

"This may sound demanding, but if I win, show me your face…I'm a but of a curious person, y'know?" Sting said. Rogue just nodded in agreement, this may be his worst decision ever. He's going to have to win against him without magic. Hell, he lost to him even with magic hundreds of times, the only time he won was when he learned a new technique. Now he's even more screwed knowing Sting has probably gotten stronger after all these years. He wished that Frosch would just suddenly swallow him or something.

"I won't be fighting with magic." Rogue blurted out, he cursed mentally.

Sting looked at him and smiled a little, "Don't get too cocky.".

Rogue could feel himself smiling, but he just couldn't. While Rogue was conflicted with his own thoughts, Sting took advantage and strikes a blow with a kick to Rogue's head without warning. Rogue felt like his hoodie was being lifted, he quickly pulled it back on. He hit Sting's stomach quickly. Sting groaned a little and used his dragon slayer magic at Rogue, which he dodged eventually.

They continued hitting, punching and kicking each other. Once in a while, Sting would use his magic at Rogue which Rogue thought it'd be a nice idea to keep dodging it until Sting runs out of power, which worked. "This is just great." Sting scoffed.

Rogue was panting harshly, he did use up a lot of energy to avoid his attacks, usually, in a battle, Rogue would be smiling, despite being exhausted or beaten up or once in a while he and Sting would joke around. Now he felt like he was fighting that bastard from Phantom Lord.

"H-Had *pant* enough, Ryos?" Sting said between pants. Rogue gritted his teeth and delivered a kick to Sting's stomach. Sting flinched and fell to the ground. Rogue tried to keep his heads up in case Sting wakes up. "Is that all you got…Sting?".

Rogue knew it would anger Sting to taunt him just like that. And he was right. Sting, who seemed to somehow got his magic restored a little, stood up again and used his 'Roar of the white dragon' move which hit Rogue, and the worst happened at that moment.

His Hood.

Was torn.

And his face.

Was Revealed.

Rogue cursed mentally as Sting looked at him with disbelief.

"It can't be."

* * *

**I'm sorry it was short. So any ideas what's supposed to happen next? I'm seriously stuck at this point.**


	8. Chapter 8: Friends?

**I updated sooner than expected...wow. So enjoy this chapter, note: This chapter contains children swearing, lol, Rogue and Sting did learn a lot of words...heh. I'm sorry that this chapter is really short .-. I couldn't find anything that could fill in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the rightful owner.**

* * *

Sting stared in disbelief. Rogue Cheney. Rogue Cheney, the shadow dragon slayer, his former best friend was here. And a frog…cat. Whatever it is. Sting became a little happy inside, he hadn't seen Rogue since…that day. Anger grew into Sting's thought, he remembered Rogue breaking their promise and abandoning him. His small smile faded. "It's you."

Rogue sighed, he looked around to see the confused crowd, some were complaining that they stopped the fight. He didn't really like being in the centre of attention, to be honest.

"Sting, I-"

"No, get away from me."

"Sting. Let me-"

"Rogue, if you're just going to apologise and recreate a promise, forget it. I can't trust you anymore, besides I already made a promise with him that I would fulfil. UNLIKE you." He shouted during the 'unlike' part, which irritated Rogue. "And you just come back here with a fake identity, what do you want?"

"Honestly, Sting. Could you be more immature than this!? I thought you figured out it was me since the beginning of the fight, It was obvious, dammit." The crowd started whispering to one another after Rogue 'swore'.

"You know I'm not that smart." True. "But…ugh, I don't want anything to do with you anymore, you piss me off." People started betting on each other who would win the argument. "I'm betting the blonde kid will win." "Naw, the short kid also has guts.".

Rogue took a step forward, "Listen here, Sting. If you think you're just gonna win this argument by swearing, you're wrong." Rogue said, he forgot his intention of talking to Sting and anger controlled him.

Sting walked forward and leaned his head near Rogue's. "You were the one who started it. You broke the promise and you swore first. I thought you were my friend, Rogue.".

Rogue leaned in more, "Stop being a kid, Sting. I do apologise for swearing and breaking the promise first, but-".

Sting leaned more, "But what, Rogue!? Oh that's right, you're the one who's always right, correct? 'Sting don't do this' 'Sting that's dangerous!' Just blame everything on me! You and your stupid frog!" Sting growled.

Rogue took Frosch to his hands, "Don't you dare talk to Frosch like that! What if I said something to your cat instead?!" Rogue snarled, menacing dark aura started to radiate around him. Meanwhile, bright aura started to radiate around Sting.

"Back off, Rogue. Lector didn't do anything!" Sting stomped the ground.

"You were the one who bad mouthed Frosch!" Rogue snarled.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you didn't act like such a BITCH!" Sting shouted. The crowd went quiet.

"FU-SCREW YOU!" Rogue avoided swearing, he thought it would pollute Frosch's mind. But maybe swearing and letting it all out would be better than Rogue's current decision. He pounced Sting and wrestled him to the ground. Sting fought back and made them roll, now Sting's on top. He started to punch Rogue, which Rogue quickly moved his head to avoid Sting's punches. Rogue pushed Sting off of him and began attacking using his magic.

This fight was different. Different from his fight with Sting earlier, different from his fight with Gajeel. Sting was merciless this time, he felt it in the way he tried to punch Rogue. Usually, Sting would fight to win, he would still care if he hurts his opponent very bad. Only this time, his intention wasn't for victory, he really did want to harm Rogue. "This isn't right." Rogue muttered. "Sting, we gotta-" He was cut off by a strong white blast. Rogue was knocked back a few meters, he luckily landed on his legs and jumped up to use his Shadow Dragon's roar.

Frosch, who was originally on Rogue's hands, had jumped off from the moment Sting attacked Rogue. Frosch looked in disbelief, someone was hurting Rogue and Frosch couldn't do anything. The brown cat, Lector, walked over to Frosch. "You're Frosch right? I apologise for Sting-kun's actions. We should find a safe place." Lector said grabbing Frosch's hand and dragging Frosch near a bench and hid under it. Frosch watched Rogue and Sting fight in fear, Frosch feared about what this fight will lead to.

Things between Rogue and Sting went downhill. Rogue kept attacking Sting with his magic, which is rare for Rogue to easily submit to his wrathful feeling. Sting was beyond angry, he didn't care about the damage he caused to the buildings around, the crowd already ran from the fight after an attack landed on one of the people watching.

Rogue panted and looked up to see Sting's wrathful look on his eyes, Rogue's eyes widened as he saw the buildings around him, they were destroyed and somehow got burned down to the ground. He knew something bad was going to happen. "Sting, we have to stop now." Rogue protested.

"Tch, wimp." Sting scoffed. He used his famous 'White Dragon's Roar' on Rogue, but was interrupted by the raven haired mage.

"Sting! If we don't stop, the-"

"Hey! Stop the fight and come with us!" a tall man in a uniform said, many men with the same uniform were behind him, armed.

"...council will arrest us…" Rogue mumbled. Sting looked around to see many Rune Knights surrounding them. He glared at Rogue before giving a nervous smile.

"So, until we get out of prison, possibly…Friends?" Sting smiled nervously as the Rune Knights reached and grabbed their shoulders and pulled them away, Rogue groaned.

* * *

**So yeah, expect some more preteens swearing, haha. So I found the Rune Knight inspiration after re-watching some early FT episodes...and thank you for the reviews :'3 and again, I apologise for the short chapter, hopefully, chapter 9 would reach 1000 words...**


	9. Chapter 9: Yes

**I finally updated :33 I have been really busy lately, so yeah...I hope this is good enough.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews :3 just remember you can give your suggestions for the story in the reviews, it may be used (of course I will credit you). Oh, check my profile to see a fanfic poll, and yeah, I'm only going to write 2 of the fanfics said there. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

They were soon taken into a carriage. Hell if Rogue knows where they're taking them. He was forced to sit next to his former best friend in there. Sting seemed to be feeling very guilty, Rogue thinks. He was smiling nervously and rubbing his hands together. Rogue sighed as he wondered where Frosch and the other cat was. After waiting for a few minutes, a tall man came inside and the carriage started moving in medium speed.

The man looked at them with piercing eyes. He had long black hair and glasses. He looked somewhat like a girl if it wasn't for his voice. He started to speak. "Alright here's the thing. Since you both are kids and guild-less. We won't hold you in that long. But you must realise the amount of destruction you've caused in this town." he said as he stared outside. Rogue began to sweat, although he couldn't worry about it so much since his whole body hurts a lot, he guessed Sting's probably very hurt too now.

Both dragonslayers nodded. "Now tell us your information. We'll later decide in court what your punishment is and if this is going to your permanent record or not.". The man looked at the blonde, "Starting with you.".

Sting rolled his eyes, he seemed to regain his confidence. "Maybe YOU should introduce yourself first." He said cockily, accompanied with a smirk.

"Sting!" Rogue hissed and nudged him. "I apologise about my…'friend'…mister." Rogue mumbled.

The man sighed, "Kids…". He looked up to them. "But he is right. I am Lahar from the magic council. I cannot tell you anymore information." he said.

Sting smiled, "That's more like it.". "The name's Sting Eucliffe. 11 years old. Dragonslayer." He said. Lahar took notes on a piece of paper. He then looked back at Sting.

"What kind of dragonslayer?" he asked.

"White dragonslayer. My dad, Weisslogia taught me that." he replied.

"Ah, just like Salamander…" he mumbled. He then looked at Rogue, "What's your name?".

"Rogue." he replied flatly.

"Ehem"

"Cheney." he added.

"Hm, I've heard of Ryos Cheney, but not Rogue Cheney. " he said.

"'Ryos' is just my other name." he replied. He suddenly felt weird being in a transportation. He felt like vomiting. He eyed Sting for a second only to see him covering his mouth and begging for the ride to stop mentally. He rolled his eyes at his idiot friend.

"Continue." Lahar said while he wrote Rogue's name on his paper.

"With?" Rogue asked back.

"Answer my questions." Lahar eyed him.

"You only asked what my name was." Rogue huffed.

A vein popped from Lahar's forehead as he gritted his teeth. "Don't play dumb with me kid." he said.

"Well, you assumed you asked me questions. But Sting and I heard only one, Right Sting?", the blonde nodded in agreement for the first time since that incident. "Now, who do you think was the dumb one?" Rogue continued.

Lahar pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just introduce yourself before me and Doranbolt put you in jail." he said.

"Doranbolt and I." Rogue corrected. Rogue knew what the man meant, but ticking him off and send him to his patience line sure is fun. Sting knew what Rogue was onto and quietly laughed. Lahar looked impatient as if he was about to rip his head off, Rogue smirked a little. "Anyways, I'm Rogue Cheney a.k.a Ryos Cheney, Shadow dragonslayer, 11 years old, Former member of Phantom Lord." he said.

Sting looked at him with wide eyes. "You joined a guild!?" Sting shouted.

"Uh yeah." Rogue replied. "I thought "Sting the fabulous" joined one." he added.

Sting blushed at his title. "Well…n-no…he hasn't..." he stammered, causing Rogue to giggle. "At least I'm not a giggling high school girl with a pink frog." he added quickly, not wanting to loose to Rogue.

Rogue stood up. "Frosch is a cat! At least he has unique fashion sense" he stomped.

"At least my cat has normal fashion sense!" Sting added.

Rogue laughed, "Ha!? are you kidding me? Blue is a horrible colour to match against his brown fur! you don't know anything about fashion!" he shouted.

Sting stood up too, "Well, at least it's not pink & black against green! it hurts my eyes!" he growled.

Lahar's eyes twitched. Right in front of him. Two 11-year old boys were fighting about their cat's fashion. He couldn't wait for the ride to end.

* * *

They soon arrived to the council, and Sting and Rogue were still fighting. Lahar commanded his men to send word to the magic council about their problem. The men led the noisy kids into a waiting room where they were told to sit down, behave an be quiet, which they obviously didn't do. Rogue sat on a couch across Sting's, they refused to look at each other's eyes and kept their gazes down.

Sting looked up a bit and caught Rogue playing with his shadow dragonslayer magic. He smiled seeing his friend's improvement in his own magic, his smile faded remembering why he wasn't looking at the shorter in the first place. He sighed before clutching his own pants.

Rogue looked up to see Sting acting nervous, he stopped playing with his magic and took a deep breath. "So…how's life?" Rogue asked, still avoiding eye contact.

Sting was surprised to see that Rogue was the one who started a conversation. "You know…ups and downs and side to side…I met Lector shortly after we made our own ways. You?" Sting replied, trying to look at Rogue in the eye.

Rogue started to make eye contact, "Um, you know, stuff. I met Frosch in a mission with Gajeel-san." he said. "I joined Phantom Lord a few years after we parted ways."

The conversation became more awkward when Sting decided to ask…something. "So…uh…you know Fairy Tail right?" Rogue nodded. Sting smirked, "Which one of those girls do you think looks the hottest?" he laughed. Rogue blushed madly before hiding his face.

"Oh my god, Sting." Rogue looked down, hands still on his face, "Please don't tell me you were checking them out…" he added.

"What if I did? besides, you've seen that drunk lady have you? don't you think she's-" he was interrupted when Rogue threw a pillow at him.

"Sting, please." Rogue straightened his hair, "Act more mature, will you?" he scoffed.

"Oh come on, Rogue. We haven't got any females in our lives for 11 years, I guess?" he replied. "Besides, we're reaching our pre-teen years, it'll be normal for us to check girls out…".

"Uh, girls OUR age."

"Oh come onnn, I saw you looking at a girl who's like, 16? Ah yeah! the brown h-" another pillow interrupted him. Damn pillows.

"Will you cut it out." Rogue demanded, he was blushing furiously. Their moment was interrupted by Lahar and another man.

"Mr Eucliffe and Cheney, this man here is Doranbolt. After the discussion earlier, we decided NOT to put you both through trial. But we will be asking you some questions.". The youngest boys in the room sighed, but nodded anyways. Sting moved to sit next to Rogue, despite Rogue's clear resentment against the blonde. Lahar and Doranbolt sat on the couch Sting sat on earlier, Doranbolt was holding a paper and a pen, with a board beneath it. Lahar had a small paper in his grasps.

"So, we'll start with you, Mr Eucliffe. Stand up please." he said, Sting stood up, hands in his pockets. "Alright, first question, your full name, please."

"Sting Eucliffe."

"Age?"

"11."

"Parents or guardians?"

"My foster dad, Weisslogia."

"Magic?"

"White dragonslayer magic."

"Height?"

"Eh…4'9."

"Weight?"

"Dunno."

"Guild or former guild?"

"None."

"Date of birth?"

"February 9 772."

Doranbolt wrote all of the information Sting gave to the paper. "Thank you, now it's your turn, Mr Cheney." Lahar said as he turned to Rogue. "Full name?"

"Rogue 'Ryos' Cheney."

"Age?"

"11 years old."

"Parents or guardians?"

"My foster father, Skiadrum."

"Magic?"

"Shadow dragonslayer magic."

"Height?"

"4'8."

"Weight?"

"Not sure."

"Guild or former guild?"

"I used to be somewhat a member of Phantom Lord."

"Date of birth?"

"May 23 772"

"Thank you, Mr Cheney. Now, we'll be asking you more questions and explain to us what exactly happened back there, do not leave any details out. This is very important, it will decide if this goes to your permanent record or not. So be prepared, excuse me while Doranbolt and I make a copy of your information." the two men left the room, Sting and Rogue looked at each other.

"So, are we gonna stand up for each other?"

"Yes."

* * *

**I decided to add their birthdays there. A bit ironic don't ya' think? lol **

**So stay tuned for the next chapter :3 be warned there will be lots of time skips.**

**So here's some spoilers for the story line:**

**-A chapter with mostly Frosch and Lector, possibly**

**-More time skips, possibly 2, 1 or 2 years and the 7 year timeskip.**

**-4 filler chapters after chapter 10. **

**-Team Natsu will make another cameo appearance. **

**-Rufus and Orga, pre-Sabertooth, may appear.**

**-The guys will join Sabertooth after 5 or 7 chapters, maybe, not sure.**


End file.
